


Together

by katherinewilliams221b



Series: 1994-1995 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinewilliams221b/pseuds/katherinewilliams221b
Summary: Part 2 of The World Cup. Kate and Charlie share a conversation after the attack.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley
Series: 1994-1995 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866433
Kudos: 14





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This piece belongs to the same Pottervers as the other fics. Could be read as a stand alone but I recommend reading the World Cup first.

After the Death Eaters attacked the camp, and taking care of Charlie’s injury, Kate felt lost.

Somehow, she mustered up the courage to stand up and leave Charlie at the tent. Clutching her wand tightly, she advanced through the rubble toward the medical tent. Hopefully she would find her backpack. Everything around her was destroyed. As she walked she realized that she was in the same pitiful state as her surroundings, covered in ash and dirt.

The place that was once used to store medical material was burnt. Kate saw Florin rummaging through the rubble. “You’re fine?”. Florin, startled, took a posture of attack and pointed his wand at Kate. “It’s me!” she shouted raising her arms. Florin resumed his work and Kate lowered her head to inspect the floor. “We won’t find anything useful here.” Florin responded with a grunt. Kate touched her necklace and walked to the wreckage of the store. She saw her backpack under a burnt cloth and crouched down to pick it up. Her uniform was scorched but usable and her notebooks had been reduced to ashes. She sighed resigned. At least her potion chest was intact.

Suddenly, Kate and Florin stood up to hear a voice from afar. “There’s someone there?” “Alina?”

“Kate!” Two figures advanced toward them. Vasile was with her. “Quick! There are five people in the forest, injured, one of them is a muggle. Nougal sent us to see if there was anyone left.”

“We don’t know where Rahela is…”

“She’s with us. Come on.”

Nobody died that night. After curing the group and erasing the memory of the muggle, Kate practically flew back to the Weasleys’ tent. “ Is everybody all right?” A startled Charlie received her

“Yes. You were the only one left. The rest already went to sleep.”

He caught her in a hug. "Where were you?” Kate hugged him back with the same intensity. “I went to get my things and found my team. We went into the woods, there were wounded people.” He closed his eyes and hugged her harder.

“Let me see the wound, I didn’t even clean it…”

“It’s okay, no scar, you’re just that good.” He put his hand on the back of her neck and began to massage it lightly. “I have to change… I’ll put on my uniform dress, I forgot my pyjamas…” she released a forced laughter. Charlie shook his head and held her hand, dragging her to his bunk. Without saying anything, he checked that the boys were asleep and began unbuttoning her blouse.

“Charlie…” Kate warned, looking around, nervous. He just shook his head again and continued his task. Delicate fingers caressed the exposed skin. Kate raised one hand and touched Charlie’s frown with one finger, causing him to look up. His expression relaxed slightly. He slid her shirt over her shoulders, the bra now exposed.

Charlie looked back again and changed his position, completely covering her body. Years of practice helped him get rid of the bra and she quickly covered herself with her arms. He reached to her side and helped her put on his pyjama shirt. One side of his mouth curved up in half a smile as she was swallowed by the piece of clothing.

He sat on the bed and slowly unbuttoned her pants. Kate knew that it relaxed him to take care of her and, even if she was perfectly capable of changing her clothes, she always let him do it if he wanted. With her feet she finished taking off her pants and grabbed both sides of Charlie’s face to give him a long kiss. “Thank you.” she whispered.

Once settled under the blankets, Charlie’s arm pillowed her head and he hugged her body against his chest. She started playing with the soft hairs there.

“Charlie” she muttered “the candle…” she said amused. Charlie grunted and without letting her go, he turned his head and blew on the flame on his bedside table, leaving the place almost in complete darkness. It was vaguely illuminated by the light from outside.

Something soft touched Charlie’s face and he reached out to put the intrepid strand of hair behind her ear, caressing the side of her face.

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” she asked.

“Go home”

“But…Romania?” Charlie sighed. “No, actually I was thinking about staying at the Burrow for a day or two. To be with mom.” Kate nodded. “You can go back, though. Nougal will want you at the hospital as soon as possible and you need rest.”

Kate frowned and started drawing invisible figures on his back with her fingers. “I want to be with you…” Charlie squeezed her lightly and placed his lips on her forehead, staying there.

“Besides, I’d like to talk with Tonks about…today.”

“Do you think she’ll be able to tell you anything? The aurors must know something already.”

“I don’t know.”

They abruptly stopped talking at the sound of one of the beds squeaking. Percy had rolled over.

Kate slid her hand down Charlie’s back and then up, caressing his bare shoulder and feeling his muscles before going down again finally resting on his hip. His eyes, now used to the darkness, could see the silhouette of her lips and without containing himself he leaned in to kiss them. She inhaled sharply.

“Do you think He is back?” she asked after pulling back. “I don’t know. But we can’t scratch the idea yet.”

They fell silent again, this time for a longer while. Kate concentrated on her breathing and started to fall asleep when she heard Charlie whisper again.

“You casted lumos with your mouth earlier…” his tone amused and yet impressed. “Hmm?”

“Yes, before, when you where healing my wound after the explosion. I saw you lightening the wand and then you put it in your mouth and it was still shining.”

“Oh…I’m not really sure how I managed to do that. I was concentrated in you and…I don’t think I could do that again if I wanted…”

“Why not? That’s advanced magic and you did that without thinking. You are the smartest witch I know, you can do anything you want.”

Kate smiled but shook her head, placing a kiss on his chest. “Don’t know many witches, huh?

“I mean it. And before you say something about how Nougal won’t promote you to mediwizard let me tell you, Lady, that you are wrong. He is going to give you that job sooner or later because you deserve it.”

“Since when can you read me so well? You can’t even see me right now.”

“It’s a sixth sense. A dragon sense. Makes me extra perceptive around you. Like…like a demiguise-dragon.” Kate couldn’t help but giggle. “Don’t laugh, you should take notes you know? You have to train yourself in the art of it.” Her face fell when she heard the word ‘notes’. She took a deep breath and he looked down, despite not being able to see her. “What?” he asked softly. Kate buried herself more under the covers and against Charlie, who embraced her protectively. “My investigation…I will have to start all over again. It’s completely burnt.” She closed her eyes and let out a resigned huff.

“Why did you bring it here?” When she didn’t answer, Charlie frowned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to reproach you for it. I was just curious.”

“Listen, I’m…” she sighed “I’m angry at myself, Charlie, not you. I…I shouldn’t have brought the journals, I wanted to talk with other mediwizards, you know…exchange opinions, ideas. Now I’ll have to take samples again, repeat the tests, rewrite everything and…”

“Katie.” He said more sternly than he intended. “You are not going to write you investigation tonight. Or are you?”

“No…” he kissed her hair again. “Then we will worry about it tomorrow.” She knew he was right, as usual, but that didn’t fix things. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and hugged him. “I love you” she murmured, making Charlie smile. “And I love you, snitch.”

Soon, Charlie’s soft snores were the only thing that could be heard inside the tent. The next day would be filled with worries and hard decisions but they would overcome it. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters from the saga.  
> Originally posted on tumblr.com


End file.
